Blog użytkownika:Repryza/Zimowy Walc - Rozdział 2
Oto kolejny rozdział "Zimowego Walca". Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Jeśli macie jakies pytania - pytajcie. Z rozkazu Elsy wysłano samego doradcę by przywitał delegację i zaprowadził ich do władczyni. Lata praktyki i ostatnie wydarzenia w Arendell sprawiły, że nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego pojawieniem się okrętu z Nasturii. Starał się być uprzejmy, ale jednocześnie zdystansowany do gości. W końcu to on wsadził księcia Hansa na statek do domu. Uprzejmie przywitał się z posłem i książętami. Wymienili kilka uprzejmości i ruszyli w stronę pałacu. Droga prowadziła przez miasto, więc siłą rzeczy mijali sporo mieszkańców Arendell. A ci raz po raz rzucali przybyszom ciekawe, ale zarazem nieufne spojrzenia. Wszyscy widzieli skąd oni są. Szeptali między sobą. Im dalej szli, tym zauważali więcej niechętnych spojrzeń. Nie dziwili się temu. Ich brat zrobił im tak złą opinię, że aż dziw, że do tej pory nie oberwali jakimś zgniłym jajem czy pomidorem. Musieli zrobić wszystko, aby to zmienić. Cała czwórka zadawała sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie łatwe. Teraz jednak bardziej obawiali się spotkania z samą królową. W końcu to ona i jej siostra ucierpiały najbardziej. Musieli wszystko przyjmować z godnością, nawet największe obelgi ze strony mieszkańców. Zależało im na odbudowaniu pozytywnych relacji z Arendell. W końcu zostali wprowadzeni do pałacu, a po drodze obeszło się bez obelg. Mieszkańcy zdecydowanie dbali o wizerunek swojego królestwa, a co za tym idzie królowej. Elsa już na nich czekała w sali tronowej razem ze swoją siostrą. Annie ciężko było ukryć swoje uczucia. Było po niej widać, że jest zdziwiona obecnością braci Hansa, a także podejrzliwa względem nich. Zamarła widząc jednego z braci, w pierwszym odruchu myślała, że to jej niedoszły narzeczony, ale jednak gdy przyjrzała się okazało się, że to nie on, był jedynie do niego bardzo podobny. Natomiast Elsa wydawała się być spokojna i poważna jak na królową przystało. Nie mogła okazać strachu przed nieznajomymi. Musiała panować nad sobą, jeszcze nie do końca potrafiła okiełznać swoją moc, szczególnie w takich sytuacjach jak ta. Skupienie było podstawą. - Witam szanownych gości z Nasturii – odezwała się, gdy stanęli przed tronem. – Co sprowadza panów do Arendell? Starała się równocześnie ignorować mruczenie siostry, która pod nosem mówiła do siebie coś o niecnych zamiarach braci oszusta. - Królowo przybyłem ponownie z książętami Nasturii, by wraz z nimi prosić o wybaczenie w imieniu swojego królestwa i zapewnić, że zdrajca został sprawiedliwie i surowo ukarany – przemówił poseł, czyniąc głęboki ukłon w stronę władczyni. Elsa uważnie przyglądała się zarówno jemu, jak i książętom. - Jasne… Od razu uwierzę. To w końcu ich brat. Postawili go w kącie pewnie i... - Anno! Ze strony rudowłosego mężczyzny dobiegł je cichy śmiech, czy raczej parsknięcie. Jednak natychmiast się opanował, gdy jeden z jego braci zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem. Elsa pozwoliła sobie na lekki, ledwo zauważalny uśmieszek. Jak dobrze to znała. - Pani – ukłonił się mężczyzna o piwnych oczach i ciemnobrązowych włosach. – Pozwól, że przedstawimy się. Nazywam się Lars, drugi książę Nasturii, a to moi młodsi bracia. - Dimitri, piąty książę Nasturii – tym razem był to czarnowłosy książę o szarych oczach. - Aleksander, ósmy książę – z uśmiechem przedstawił się najwyższy z całej czwórki, ten o rudych włosach i również szarych oczach. - Dominik, dziesiąty książę – ostatni, ten najbardziej podobny do Hansa o bardziej niż on brązowych włosach, ale o równie zielonych oczach, również oddał pokłon królowej. - Witam was w naszym kraju. Jestem Elsa, królowa Arendell, a to moja siostra księżniczka Anna – rudowłosa księżniczka spojrzała z wyższością na gości, jednak pod spojrzeniem siostry dygnęła lekko. - Jesteśmy zaszczyceni – Lars ponownie się skłonił. Władczyni chciała właśnie zadać pytanie, gdy do komnaty wpadł, jak zwykle bez pukania, Olaf. - Siema! Co to za impreza? – podszedł do gości z wrodzoną sobie ciekawością i przyjrzał się im. – Oooo! Hans! I drugi Hans. Czy to normalne, że jest ich dwóch? – zapytał odwracając głowę w stronę tronu, równocześnie wskazując gałązka księcia Dominica. Elsa zdusiła jęknięcie. "Jeszcze tylko jego tu brakowało..." - Co to jest i czemu gada? – zapytał "drugi Hans". - Czemu to jest ze śniegu i sie nie topi? – Alex podszedł bliżej i spróbował dźgnąć bałwanka palcem. Natychmiast oberwał gałązką, która zdecydowanie była ręką. - Gdzie z paluchem, co? Ja tu egzystuję spokojnie, a ty dziury chcesz mi porobić? Trochę kultury. Zakłócasz mój niż skandynawski... Blondynka zakryła dłońmi twarz. Gorzej byłoby tylko, gdyby Kristoff wjechał teraz na Svenie do komnaty. Zerknęła ukradkiem w stronę drzwi. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Cieszyła się, że na ukochanym swojej siostry mogła polegać w tej kwestii – był rozsądnym człowiekiem i potrafił się zachować. - To jest Olaf. Nadworny bałwanek – wyjaśniła księżniczka. – Elsa go stworzyła – dodała z dumą. To było oczywiste, że była dumna z siostry, w końcu ją kochała. Któż nie byłby dumny mając taką siostrę jak Elsa? Piękną i mądrą królową, która w dodatku ma tak cudowną moc. - Naprawdę? – padło ze strony Dominika. Gdy Elsa skinęła głową, zapytał. – Zrobisz nam takiego? - Sądzę, że jeden w zupełności wystarczy – uśmiechnęła się. - Możecie zaopiekować się Puszkiem. - Też jest taki zabawny jak Olaf? – zaciekawił się Alex. - Ależ tak – wtrąciła sie Anna. – Ma pięć metrów i duże zęby. Idealny do zabawy, tylko trzeba uważać na lodowe sople. Ma je dosłownie wszędzie – opis Anny oczywiście urozmaicony był nieopanowaną gestykulacją. To było silniejsze i musiała po prostu zobrazować swoje słowa. - Duże zęby? - Kolce? – książęta spojrzeli na siebie niepewnym wzrokiem. Czyżby tego potwora, o którym teraz słyszeli też stworzyła ta piękna władczyni? Przecież nie wyglądała na taką groźna osobę. Czyżby plotki były prawdziwe? Była wiedźmą? - Ależ koledzy, on tylko ciepła potrzebuje, żeby ktoś go przytuuuulił. Oswooooił – powiedział z rozmarzonym wzrokiem Olaf. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na bałwanka jak na idiotę. - Nie zwracajcie na niego uwagi, ma bardzo mały rozumek – szepnęła Anna w stronę Alexa i Dominika. Podskoczyli prawie, bo nie zauważyli kiedy księżniczka podeszła bliżej. Teraz uśmiechała się do nich. Była całkiem ładna i wydawała się miła. Znaczyło to, że przełamali pierwsze lody. Pozostała jeszcze królowa. - Anno – Elsa spojrzała znacząco na siostrę, która wywróciła tylko oczami i zabrała ze sobą Olafa. Oboje stanęli koło tronu, na którym siedziała królowa. Ona sama zwróciła się do gości. – Przepraszam za Olafa i siostrę. - Pani – ponownie przemówił najstarszy z czwórki braci. – Chcemy polepszyć reputację swojego kraju w oczach mieszkańców Arendell. Pragniemy udowodnić, że Hans to wyjątek w naszej rodzinie. - Czyli pragniecie rehabilitacji w naszych oczach. Zdajecie sobie panowie sprawę, że to będzie wymagało czasu? – zapytała jasnowłosa. - Wiemy o tym królowo – odezwał się milczący dotąd Dimitri. – Pokażemy, że nasz najmłodszy brat różni się od nas. Cała Nasturia jest oburzona jego zdradą. Naszym obowiązkiem, jako książąt, jest rehabilitacja naszej rodziny w oczach wszystkich. Elsa przyjrzała się bardziej księciu. Nie spuścił wzroku, gdy mu się przyglądała. Był poważny i zdecydowane, tego była pewna. Jednocześnie wydawał się jej dosyć groźny. Nie przypominał swoich wesołych braci, z których polubieniem nie miała problemu. Cichy i zamknięty – taki się jej wydawał Dimitri. Lars natomiast, cóż podejrzewała, że z nim też szybko się dogada, w końcu sama wiedziała jak to jest hamować swoje młodsze rodzeństwo. - Zatem nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko powitać was w Arendell i odpowiednio ugościć – Elsa wstała z tronu i podeszła bliżej. – Służba zaraz przygotuje odpowiednie pokoje. - Dziękuję za wyrozumiałość, pani – Lars ukłonił się, a za jego przykładem poszli też jego bracia. Chwilę później zajęła się nimi służba i opuścili salę tronową, w której została tylko Elsa i Anna, no i Olaf. - Wydają się mili – zauważyła Anna. - Hans też wydawał się miły – roztropnie zauważyła Elsa, po czym spojrzała z powagą na siostrę. – Musimy być ostrożne i nie zaufać im zbyt szybko. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania